


Seal the Doors

by Ivan_Draws_And_Writes_Things



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And all these DC characters are owned by DC Comics, Background Relationships, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce is an oblivious fool, Character Death, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, I do not own these characters, It’s angst time my friends, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Barry Allen - Freeform, Mentions of Clark Kent - Freeform, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, This is a little twist, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, canon character death, its pretty sad guys, like lots of death, mentions of Iris West-Allen, mentions of Jon Kent (a smidge), mentions of Lois Lane - Freeform, the FNAF games are made by Scott Cawthan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Draws_And_Writes_Things/pseuds/Ivan_Draws_And_Writes_Things
Summary: {Fanfic name based on a Lyric from FNAF the Musical}There is a new Pizzeria in town, and it’s a wonderful and glorious place to be. But it holds dark secrets just bubbling under the surface...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Something New

The night was quiet and still, something odd considering that the area is Gotham, which is always loud with its organized crime running rampant as well as the overzealous Supervillains that reside in the city.

Right on one of the buildings in this city lays a small boy, head upside down to face the city, his back rest on the ledge, kicking his legs up and down in boredom. The young boy turns his head to his guardian, “Hey Batman, it’s so slllllooooooooowwwwww tonight, when do you think we’re going to get some action, huh?” The boy lifts his head and hops to his feet, grinning wide at the sound of action and adventure. Batman proceeds to give a small chuckle at his ward’s enthusiasm, “I believe we will become more active when we spot something, unless you’d rather go home to do your homework?” He turns to face the young child and watches his face contort into horror. “No no no, no B, it’s totally fine, no need for homework, why don’t we go scout around a bit more huh?” Batman proceeds to laugh harder, “alright Robin, whatever you say...”

“You still have to do your homework when we get back to the Batcave.”

A groan of annoyance and defeat comes from the small bird before he hops off from roof to roof with his father following along. The ideas of how to ditch doing homework run through his head, before the thoughts rush to another train and he mutters out loud, “Hey Batman, is there any reason why tonight is so quiet?” “Not that I know of Robin, we will find out soon enough.”

The child nods before turning his attention to a little sign, with a bear and flashing lights, “B, what’s that place? When did they get here?”

The aforementioned Batman turns his attention to the sign as well, “it is a pizzeria that has opened up just 2 days ago.”

Robin continues to look at the place before turning to his partner in justice, “can we go there tomorrow?” “No, you have school tomorrow Robin,” Batman sighs.

”How about Saterday? Can we go Saterday?” The small pixie boot wearing child hops around the Dark Knight, trying to get the man’s approval.

And for the second time that night, another sigh escapes the Bat themed vigilante’s mouth, however this time it was a lot more like placated amusement, “well... We will have to ask Agent A, won’t we?” Robin yells a cheer in delight, he is absolutely going to that new pizza place on Saterday. “But you have to get your homework done first.”

A wail of dismay could be heard all through Gotham as the poor Robin, dreads his apparent doom as he starts the slow parkour back to their secret cave underneath Wayne Manor.


	2. Opening Up to New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson, known for being one of the smartest in his grade, was also known to be an idiot when it comes to his friend group. This shines true when he is with his best friend, a certain Wallace West from Central City.

Dick Grayson, known for being one of the smartest in his grade, was also known to be an idiot when it comes to his friend group. This shines true when he is with his best friend, a certain Wallace West from Central City.

Now, Wally may be from Central City but he always makes time to hang out with his partner in pranks, after all, it’s only a light jog for a speedster to get to Gotham all the way from their home town.

Wally arrives at Gotham, keeping out of sight from civilians, after all it wouldn’t be nice to be caught speeding around in your old baggy hoodie and sweats, right? He slows down to a normal jog when he arrives at Wayne Manor, carefully lifting the handle to knock. He waits a couple seconds, knowing that by this time Dick’s Butler/Grandfather figure was making breakfast, and having been to the manor at least 70 million times since his best friend, Robin, revealed that he was Dick Grayson, son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, he got to play video games and hang out together in their civvies.

He is pulled from his rampid thoughts by the door opening, and he’s greeted by the friendly smile of an older British man. “Hey Alfred! Uh... is Dick here, or is he still... um...” he tries to formulate his words and fumbles. Alfred laughs, it’s sophisticated but genuine, “yes, young Master Dick is home, would you like to come inside sir?”

He nods and steps in. For what seems like the quadrillionth time, he is awestruck by how fancy and utterly **rich** the room was, and this was just the entrance!

He skips along the twisting and maze-like hallways of the ever stunning manor until he reached his favorite place ever, the kitchen.

The long table full of breakfast essentials, with a certain bird sitting on the other side of it. His mouth waters and he looks to Alfred for approval. All he needed was that slight nod that proceeded to send him nearly diving into a chair and to immediately start scarfing down as much food as possible.

Hey, don’t judge! He’s a growing speedster after all, which means he needs more calories than even his Uncle Barry, the Flash himself. In between bites of food he managed to croak out a question for the black haired boy, “so...” gulp, “why did you ask me to come to Gotham today?”

That got the raven haired boy’s attention, his azure eyes widening as he remembers **exactly** why he asked his friend to come over. “Well my dear red headed companion of mischief and mayhem of the most aster pranks, we, are going to a new pizza place I saw on patrol on Wednesday. It has cool animatronic mascots too from what I gathered about the place.”

”You hacked their records?” He raised a red eyebrow. “Maybe... Yes, yes I did, anyway, are you in or out Wally?” He smirks, eyebrow going back down to normal, “and miss out on all the fun, that would be boring, count me in bird boy.”


	3. Entering the Gates of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy’s emotions were all over the place, they were hesitant, excited and overjoyed at the prospect of something new.

The boy’s emotions were all over the place, they were hesitant, excited and overjoyed at the prospect of something new. The taller one cranes his neck up to look at the sign, “Benny Blackbear’s Pizzeria? It’s like they aren’t even creative with this stuff, I could come up with something better than that!”

Dick turns and with mischief and a dazzling grin that spells trouble, replies, “well, by all mean, do share your naming wisdom Wall-meister.” He proceeds to watch the speedster flounder to try and come up with something.

Wally turns to look at his friend, laughing at his plight, “I will never forgive you...” “Oh I’m sure you will,” the younger smugly replies and skips into the establishment. He immediately stops in awe at the blightly festive and booming restaurant.

The floor was checker patterned with children having a corner with giant checker pieces to play it on, it was also littered with confetti and streamers which are looped around the main hall. The walls littered in pictures draw by children, causing Robin to wonder how they have so many in just a matter of being open for a mere week. His eyes wander to a stage where 4 giant mechanical robots reside, all looking different. A main black bear wearing a nice tie and microphone in his hands, a rabbit giggling at kids in a robotic voice while strumming a tune on his guitar, his brown ears waving side to side to the beat. A bird of some kind, which he notices to be a robin, dressed and causing kids to giggle, robotic hand movements to show a karate chop. Dick takes slight offense to the motion but was in awe of them building a robot just in his honor, before his eyes rove to the last one. The last one was slightly casted off to the side, it’s white fur standing out against the more colorful cast around it. The artic Fox however, didn’t seem to mind that it was alone, and after a while a small child came up to it, to which it regalled the child in tale of adventure among the high seas, making the child burst with delight.

A hand was patted down on Dick’s shoulder, snapping him out of his investigation of the place, as he turns to the owner of said hand.

The ginger speedster grins down at his friend, knowing the slight twitch of his eye, the only tell that he actually startled the other, “hey, instead of lazying around at the front door we should order some grub, or maybe check out the place, eh-eh.” He nudges the small bird with his elbow to the others ribs, causing a stifled squawk of laughter to come from the tiny raven haired sidekick, and received a slap to the bicep. “Hey, you know I’m right, come on man, keep up!”

The speedster jogs farther into the pizzeria, letting the door behind them shut with a resounding thud.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Fanfic I’ve ever made on this site. Hopefully it turns out well.  
> This is going to be a slow burn, not in the romantic sense but in the sense of story and plot, so buckle up friends for the ride!


End file.
